Tulscavite Hetmanate
The Tulscavite Hetmanate The Tulscavite Hetmanate is a large nation encompassing the Balkans, Russia, Caucasus and parts of the three stans. History The Hetmanate was founded in 1559 when the tribes of the Don, Dnieper, Terek Ural and Ukraine were united by Tulsca Dragoslav in order to push out and keep out foreign oppresors seeking to take their land and resources. Tulsca Dragoslav Tulsca Dragoslav was a cossack native to the Zaporzhian Sich born in the year 1534. In his young age he worked with his father as a farmer. At the age of 19 his farm home was raided by foreign bandits and his father killed trying to protect it. He swore vengeance and took his father's weapons before hunting the bandits down and killed them all. After this life changing event he realized the turmoil his land was in and sought to change it. Dragoslav went through several trials to unify the chiefs of the several hosts in order to combat foreign invaders and was given the title of Grand Hetman. The Hetmanate under Dragoslav's rule fought off foreign invaders and banished them from his lands. After this conflict he expanded the lands of the Hetmanate and unifed the Cossack people with the Circassians. On the year 1629 Hetman Tulsca Dragoslav died of unknown circumstances. After his death the several tribes named the land Tulscia after their military leader and put a new Hetman on the throne, Dragoslav's son. The Hetman Before the rise of Tulsca Dragoslav, the title of Hetman was purely a military title and was elected however, when Tulsca Dragoslav united the people of Tulscia he was given the title of Hetman. Tulsca was offered the title of King by the Orthodox church but refused, stating that "I do not rule over the people as subjects, for I see them as brothers and sisters. I expect no man to bow to me, all I ask is a firm handshake and even a hug from my closest friends." Despite this, Tulsca Dragoslav was declared King of the Ukraine and after his death the title of Hetman was altered to "Imperial Hetman" To this day as tradition while the Hetman is now a royal title and the Hetman seen as such they expect to be seen as a fellow man of all of Tulscia's people and even allow the people to vote for an Imperial Hetman within the House of Dragoslav. The Tsardom of Slavia The Tsardom of Slavia was an absolute monarchy founded during a conflict when in 1700 Hetman Ivan the mad was deposed. The Tsarists lead by Lech the First, stormed the Imperial Hetman palace it Vladostad and staged a military coup. The Tsarists declared Lech Tsar of the nation and quickly began rapid government and military reforms.The Tsardom lasted from 1700 to 1750. The Tulscavite Civil war The Tulscavite civil war was a conflict between the years 1750 and 1759. The war was fought between the supporters of the Tsardom (The supporters being known as Lech Royalists) and the supporters of the Hetmanate (Tulsca Royalists) The conflict was fought for nine years before finally the Hetmanate forces overran the Lech Royalists in Vladostad. The Lech leaders fled from Tulscia to other slavic nations in the region. Government The Hetmanate's government is based on Cossack governments of old. Every citizen within the Hetmanate has a right to vote, including woman. Each citizen votes for an Ataman who represents a specific city and region. The Ataman serves a one year term, so no one man/woman can have too much power. The Atamans then form a council were they discuss issues. (In the past traitors to the government were thrown out of a two story window.) The Hetman In times of war or build up to war the Ataman's vote to give absolute power to the Hetman, who before this serves as a constitutional monarch of sorts and military leader. The Imperial Hetman then takes complete control of the government and military in order to combat threats to the nation. The Atamans and people can also vote for an Imperial Hetman they favour within the house of Dragoslav, a tradition that is unusual for most monarchies.Category:Country